


Harry Potter Preferences/Scenarios

by theprophecysaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Preferences, Scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophecysaid/pseuds/theprophecysaid
Summary: A collection of preferences and scenarios featuring the Harry Potter characters.





	1. Nightmare Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Nightmare preference?  
> Words: 246  
> Originally posted on tumblr: August 4, 2015

Harry Potter:  
You are usually the one comforting him after a nightmare. You just hold each other close and lay there in silence. There is no need for words. You both just want to know that the other is there to protect you.

Ron Weasley:  
Lots of small sweet talk to ease each other out of it. When you wake up startled and sweating from the horrific visions in your head, he tries to remind you that hes there. Sometimes he lists his favorite things about you, and sometimes he starts reminiscing. He’s not sure what to say all the time, so sometimes he’s just babbling under his breath, but it makes you smile either way.

Fred Weasley:  
He distracts you from your bad dream with laughter. He tickles you and jokes with you, trying to get you to crack a smile. He believes that your bright smile can chase away all the bad things that haunt you.

George Weasley:  
Like Fred, he’ll be silly to try and get you to smile, but if he sees that you are really shaken, he’ll shower you with kisses and hold you in his arms. Maybe even care you to the bathroom and draw a warm bath for you, or go to the kitchen and make your favorite snack.

Neville:  
He wants to talk you down. He’ll listen to every gruesome detail you can remember so that they can exit your mind. He doesn’t mind it transferring to him, he’ll gladly take on all the pain for you.


	2. What They Dress Up As For Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 245  
> Originally posted on tumblr: October 31, 2015

Harry Potter:  
Old Englishman/Sherlock Holmes/Vampire Hunter. He was okay with something that wasn’t too extravagant but still wanted to dress up a bit. He didn’t really choose one thing since his costume was very last minute, just a mess of things he could pass for.

Ron Weasley:  
Pirate. He wanted something classic but fun, though he was a bit confused about the gun.

Hermione Granger:  
Scarecrow from Wizard of Oz. First it was going to be Dorothy, but she thought that the Scarecrow would be more fun and a bit unexpected.

Draco Malfoy:  
Freddy Kreuger from Nightmare on Elm Street. It’s Halloween, you are suppose to be scary, thats what he heard.

George Weasley:  
Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. He used some of his mother’s things to put the costume together and he really loved it.

Fred Weasley:  
Banana. He wanted something ridculous… that was all the criteria. 

Neville Longbottom:  
Luke Skywalker from Star Wars. He went to Hermione for suggestions and this is what she came up with. She knew he would want something simple that didn’t stand out too much.

Ginny Weasley:  
Tauriel from The Hobbit. She loved the fierceness in the character and the fact that she didn’t have to do much with her hair.

Luna Lovegood:  
A witch (or specifically Sarah from Hocus Pocus). She though it was a bit strange that muggles dressed as Witches for Halloween and decided to try it herself. She did love the elaborate costume.


End file.
